Things Change
by Amy-kate
Summary: Talentfic. R&R please! Full summary inside. The sister of the person in my lesser importance fic’s view on their siblings plan.


**Things Change**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the writings of Anne McCaffrey. I did not intend to infringe on copyrights or make any money from this fanfiction.

**Summary:** Talentfic.** R&R** please! Full summary inside. The sister of the person in my lesser importance fic's view on their siblings plan.

Chapter 1: At home with the Lyons

She woke for the 3rd time that week. The same dream as before, the dissident chattering in the darkness and she always awoke before finding out their plan. Shaking her head she tried to rid the dream from her mind, she swung her legs out of the bed to go get a drink.

She wandered down into the kitchen and went to get some juice out of the fridge.

"Is there enough for me too?" came a voice she jumped almost dropping the juice.

"Yeah there should be" She replied closing the fridge door.

"A bad dream wake you Keira?"

"How did you know? You shouldn't"

"I had a bad dream too, and why else would you be up" Afra replied. Keira breathed a sigh of relief Afra hadn't been fishing, so he didn't know that she had a feeling she recognised one of the voices.

"Was yours chattering in the darkness too?" Afra continued taking a sip from his juice.

"You had the same dream too?" Keira replied shocked.

"its not surprising in this house Keira, what with everyone being telepathic and having mrdini's around, funny Damia didn't have the dream too" He said.

"Has it happened before then?" Keira asked.

"A few times when the kids were young and worried about things, something bothering you Keira?" Afra replied.

"Um, well I've been wondering about my sister how she's been getting on back on earth" Keira said.

"How about we find out in the morning" Afra said.

"Ok, night then" Keira said, heading back up to her room. She didn't get to sleep straight away but sat up for a while wondering what happened to her sister.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

Next morning Keira got up as usual and went down to breakfast. Ewain had dropped by for a few days while he had leave, him and Damia were deep in telepathic conversation with someone else so Keira didn't pry; she sat down and helped herself to some waffles.

"I talked to Gren this morning, and your sister is in an outpost training scheme for now, but in a few weeks she'll have completed that scheme and will be transferred to Blundell for another course" Afra said.

"If she's at Blundell could I got visit her?" Keira said hoping to see her sister again.

"It would have to be arranged, but it should be alright, you miss her a lot?" he said.

"On earth we looked after ourselves, especially after mum died" Keira said.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

A few weeks went by and Keira completed her school work so got to go and learn the tower with Afra and Damia. One night after they'd completed the transfers for the day Afra turned to Keira.

"So ready to go to Blundell?" He said.

"What?" Keira said surprised.

"To visit your sister, she's at Blundell now, also Jeff and rowan would like to see you again."

"Don't I need to pack?" Keira asked.

"Sure just port some things into your pod" Afra replied. So Keira ported herself and some things into her pod. She felt Damia begin to engage the lift "_Bye dear, have a nice time" _She heard from Damia before the lid of the pod was opened and she was greeted by the fumes of earths atmosphere. Immediately she began coughing, _I didn't realise I'd been away so long _she thought.

"It gets everyone the first time they come to earth you better head to security over there they'll sort you out." said the pod handler pointing over to a building. As soon as Keira had stepped out of the pod it was whisked away. Keira headed over to the security building to get her id sorted out, her breathing already becoming easier, _maybe I haven't been away too long _she thought.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

Once in the building she was about to go up to the desk when she heard.

"Hey, your Keira right?" She spun round to see a boy standing there.

"Yes, and you are?" Keira asked.

"Me, I'm Danny" she said holding out his hand to shake hers.

"How do you know me?" she asked looking from his hand to his face.

"Sorry your telepath aren't you, I forget coz your sis doesn't mind, she said you were coming to visit. She's in lectures so couldn't come to meet you herself." He replied cheerfully.

"Right, I better get my ID then" Keira said.

"Oh them, nah don't bother we'll get sparks to sort it later, come one I'll show you to the barracks" he said motioning her to follow him "or are you staying with them" he said harshly signalling the tower.

"I don't know were I'm staying Afra didn't say anything" Keira said.

"Well Sparks'll find out later, come on Lottie should be getting back from lectures soon." He said, Keira followed him to another building behind the one they'd just come from.

"You live here at the tower?" Keira asked.

"Yeah they keep us close by so by their logic we're less likely to stray into other professions" he said.

"Stray into other professions?" Keira repeated.

"well FT&T isn't the only option for us you know, all professions want talent, some of the older students live out of the complex and get hounded by people trying to get them into the other professions, but they've got company loyalty don't they" he said pushing the door to the barracks open.

"Hey Danny were you been? We're bout to start a game telekinetics only should be good" a boy yelled down the corridor to him.

"Yeah mate", he yelled back then turned to Keira and said "she should be in the comp study room" before running off down the corridor. Keira looked after him but he was already gone in the bustle of the corridor.

"You lost chuck?" a girl said, stopping beside Keira, she was carrying a pile of books.

"I've been told to find the comp study room" Keira replied.

"I'll show you the way, I'm headed there to write up an essay" The girl said.

Thanks, I'm Keira" She said.

"Chelsea, you new here then?" Chelsea asked.

"I came to visit my sister Lottie" Keira said.

"Lottie's cool, we're here." She said leaning against a door to open it.

The room they entered had a group of tabled clustered in the middle with a collection of 12 computers around the edges. Chelsea went and sat at one of the computers to her right. Keira looked around and couldn't see her sister, so walked over to Chelsea.

"Err; do you know where I'd find my sister?" Keira asked.

"Well if she's not here I'd check her room" Chelsea replied booting up the computer "its up the stairs and second on the right. Its third from the end if you take the lift up."

"Thanks" Keira said and headed off to try and find her sister.

**Authors note: ****OK so this is a story about the sibling mentioned as having higher talent in my other fic lesser importance, the t5 from that will make an appearance.**

**There aren't many telepathic conversations in this chapter but they are written in italics.**

**Please review, as I only really plan to continue this if people want me to.**

**Thanks for reading A-k**


End file.
